


Friends With Benefits? [ Fairy Tail {Nalu} ]

by Sassy707



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, also the other ships tagged lol, because why not??, dont tell my mom, hehe im a bad girl, idk why i wrote this tho, jerza - Freeform, look this may be a lame story but it's a college AU and it's very weird and crap, nalu is awesome tho so, otps!!!!!, umm nalu happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy707/pseuds/Sassy707
Summary: Lucy was a newcomer to college. She quickly found out that the college had “Guild's”.There she met a certain boy by the name of  Natsu Dragneel.They ended up making a deal after a certain incident so they could get through college without having to deal with holding back their sexual desires.What neither of them knew was that with time, with every touch and kiss and intimate experience, they would fall in love.But that'd be breaking the rules of their deal.Rules are made to be broken right?





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so please give me some slack lol.  
> Uhm, I like Nalu and pizza. Idk XD

 

_**~Lucy~** _

 

     “Goodbye dear!” Lucy sighed listening to her Dad before smearing a smile on her face and facing his direction. “Bye Dad!” She waved and he waved back squinted his eyes through his glasses because of the bright sun behind his daughter. Lucy stopped waving before jumping into the taxi that waited for her to hop in. “Where to Miss Heartfilia?” He asked and she groaned in annoyance. “First of all, don't call me that, my name's Lucy. Second, take me to Wizard University and step on it!” “As you wish!” He turned forward and floored the gas out of her Father's drive way making Lucy squeal as she pressed against the back seat roughly from the instant speed.

 

Once she got comfortable she sighed and grabbed her earbuds before pulling out her book about which field of study she wanted to go into. She was going to college so she might as well show up prepared.

 

* * *

 

“Phew!” Lucy wiped the sweat off of her forehead after finally pulling all her luggage into her room which she assumed she'd be sharing with some other girl. If only she knew where that other girl was?

 

“Hi!”

 

“WHAAAAA!”

 

Lucy jumped up from surprise and practically hit her head on the ceiling she was so surprised by the blob of blue hair that bobbed up from... from... well, from wherever! Lucy couldn't remember she was so surprised.

 

“Gosh darn it you almost made me pee my pants!” Lucy exclaimed and the blue haired girl with a bandanna in her hair covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled at her. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Lucy sweat dropped as she rubbed her head. “It's fine, it's not that big of a deal.” The blue haired girl smiled before offering Lucy a hand to shake.

 

“I'm Levy, I'm your roommate!” Lucy slowly took her hand and shook it, “Well I would assume since you were inside my room when I came.” Lucy chuckled awkwardly as Levy watched her giving her a weird look. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her before gasping. “Oh-oh right! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!” Lucy smiled and Levy smiled again.

 

“We're gonna be great friends!” Levy exclaimed hugging Lucy as Lucy smiled from the pleasant surprise. _I hope so,_ Lucy thought warily.

 

* * *

 

Levy was showing Lucy around campus the next day after first period. “This is the lunch room and down there is where the guilds meet up and discuss plans for the weekends and other stuff like volunteer work.” Lucy arched her eyebrow at the door that lead into a bigger room which she could somewhat see through the window in the door. “Guilds?”

 

Levy blinked at Lucy before smiling, “Guild's are groups! Basically clubs! But when you join you get a tattoo so everyone around campus knows which group you're with!” Levy showed Lucy her tattoo and Lucy squeaked. “T-tattoo!? Is it like joining the Mafia!?!?!??”

 

Levy chuckled and placed her hand that was free of books on Lucy's shoulder. “Don't worry, the tattoo's are only temporary. They only last like 5 months as least!”

 

“Oh.” Lucy blushed for thinking that the tattoo's were permanent.

 

Lucy heard running and people being called names. Rude, rude names but neither of the two people seemed too mad about it. But she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

 

“Oooh! And over there is the library which I'm going to return my books I borrowed last night to!” Levy's eyes seemed to become dreamy as she looked at the library entrance. Lucy shrieked, “You read those three huge books all in one night!?” Lucy eyed up the books that Levy held close against her chest.

 

“Stop you two before we get suspended!” Lucy heard a strong dominant voice that was laced with authority. But before she could look to see where it was coming from she felt someone crash into herself tackling her to the ground in a big heap of arms and legs making her scream.

 

The two landed with a loud thud on the hard wood floor Lucy the power bottom to the pile. “Ow.” She heard the person mumble between her breasts. “What the-?” she felt hands squeeze her chest making her shake from embarrassment the guy lifting his head up to look at her chest which he was palming. “Man Natsu, you're so horny you're attacking women in public now. That's low even for you.” Lucy squeaked after hearing the person with the deep voice say that as Levy rambled on about the library and the books she had finished overnight.

 

The man over top of her turned his head and glared at the guy who said he was horny. “Who you calling horny male stripper!?” The guy with black hair's eyes widened before he uncrossed his arms and threw off his black leather jacket. “Why you-”

 

“Stop!” Lucy screamed pushing the guy with pink hair who was over top of her off of herself making him fall back and the room go quiet.

 

Lucy panted from a sudden burst of energy and surprise the whole situation brought to her. She suddenly felt all eyes go onto the people on the floor. Which was her and this pink haired dude. Sure she didn't want to catch everyone's attention by pushing him off of her and screaming like that, but the way his hands were placed on either side of her head and he was above her like that. It made her feel really weird.

 

“Stand up.” a red haired girl pulled the pink haired guy to his feet before glaring at him as he looked past her to the guy with black hair. “Natsu started it, I'm just following through.” He said and the girl with red hair facepalmed.

 

Lucy stood up watching the three as they all bickered together until finally the red hair girl shouted really loudly making the other two turn silent with fear. “Now.” she brushed off her skirt as if she had just fell into the dust. “Gray, put your jacket on, and Natsu go apologize to this girl you almost ran over.” The red haired girl pointed to Lucy and she stiffened. _Uh-oh._

 

The pink haired boy walked over and picked up Lucy's bag before handing it to her with a wide toothy grin. “Here ya go, I'm sorry for running into you. My name's Natsu!” He said with a cheery attitude which seemed to warm her heart. “T-thanks Natsu, I'm Lucy.” she took her bag and he chuckled nicely. “Nice to meet you Lucy!” He offered her a hand to shake and she grabbed his warm hand, shaking it. “Y-yeah, you too!”  
  


He smiled at her before turning to look in the direction of Gray and the red haired girl. “I should probably go, I have some cleanup to do.” He began to run towards the two before turning towards Lucy as he ran and waving “Later!”

 

Lucy chuckled putting her bag over her shoulder and turning to Levy who was watching with a small smile on her face. “What?” Lucy asked her cheeks turning a light pink. “The Salamander? Really?”

 

“Salamander?” Lucy asked as they walked towards the library. Levy chuckled nodding, “That's Natsu's nickname, I don't know who came up with it but he's also called the Fire Dragon Slayer.” Levy said and Lucy giggled. “Whoever came up with those stupid nicknames?” They both laughed together stepping into the library to return Levy's books and look around some more.

 

 

 

**< ~~~>**

 

**I really need to stop writing fanfiction and write books that make me money lolololol**

 


	2. Joining The Guild.

_**~Natsu~** _

 

Gulping down pound after pound of free food at lunch time was Natsu's favorite hobby. And though he wasn't fat, at all, he could stuff in more than a five hundred pound fat guy.

 

“GUYS!” There was a loud yell making everyone jump especially Gray at the woman's voice. “My tattoo finally washed off from my other guild so I can finally join Fairy Tail!” Juvia the blue haired woman exclaimed looking oh-so happy. “Where's Mirajane so she can give me a tattoo??” Juvia asked waving her arms around as Gray sipped his drink as he hunched over it trying to hide himself.

 

Then a gasp escaped her lips. “Gray! My love!” She practically jumped on him wrapping her arms around him making him grunt and groan. “Juvia! Let go! I can barely breath!” He exclaimed his cheeks pink. Natsu chuckled watching the two, he was sure he was the only one who knew Gray's secret about Juvia.

 

“Oh, you getting all hot and bothered there Gray?” Natsu chuckled and Gray growled balling his fists Juvia still hanging from his waist. “I'll show you hot and bothered-”

 

“Oh yeah? You want some?” Natsu grinned in Gray's direction his hands resting on the table with utensils in them. But before they could go on fighting each other the door to the lunch room burst open with a big bang grabbing everyone's attentions.

 

“Gajeel, I know you're mad but there must be someway I can make it up to you??” Levy ran around the tall strong man with long black hair who had several piercings as Lucy followed the two with a few books in her hands.

 

“Well this isn't as fun as I thought it'd be.” She frowned looking to the side in her blue outfit. “Hey blondy!” Natsu waved to her making her look up at him. “Over here!” he beckoned and she turned pink before walking over and sitting at his table.

 

“What are you doing inside the Fairy Tail guild Lucy?” Gray asked, “I thought people could only enter if another guild member says it's ok.” Gray speculated before a hand was pounded onto the table. “It is.” Natsu looked up to see Mirajane in all her model glory standing there in a crimson dress her white hair done in an odd fashion. But she got in at least every college magazine they've had when she'd been there so far. So she must have been doing something right.

 

Lucy sighed as she sweat dropped, Natsu watching the whole situation play out as he ate slowly. “Yeah, sorry to disturb your guild and all but Levy over there was supposed to tell you guys to let me in. So I just sorta walked in.” Lucy pointed towards Levy who was still arguing with Gajeel him speaking to her now. Mirajane looked over before nodding at the scene and looking back to the table she was at. “Well then welcome to our guild! Hope you enjoy your stay here!” She offered Lucy a hand to shake right in front of Natsu. Lucy hesitantly took it before shaking hands and Mirajane walking away.

 

“Is it just me or did that sound like she was talking about Fairy Tail like a hotel?” Lucy whispered to Gray and he looked at Mirajane who was walking away to settle Levy and Gajeel's argument. “I don't know man but it makes our guild sound cheap!” Natsu exclaimed and Gray rolled his eyes. “Don't be stupid, Mirajane is a part of our guild also. She wouldn't cheapen it.” Gray responded.

 

“What are the Guild's all about anyway?” Lucy crossed her arms and Natsu caught a wiff of her scent going up his nostrils and right into his head. _Man she smells good_ Natsu thought as he starred at her closely. She smelled something like a strawberry pie and vanilla ice cream. Very sweet and welcoming.

 

“Ugh I hate explaining to newbies they're so ignorant.” Natsu complained and Lucy glared at him. “Well excuse me!” She said sounding offended.

 

“Don't worry about that!” Levy said walking up to the table as Gajeel promptly left now that Levy wasn't there to say he was allowed in their guild. Since he was a part of another guild at the moment.

 

“I will explain fully to Miss Heartfilia!” Levy set her pile of books on the table and sat down before starting to explain as everyone began to listen in.

 

“All of these college students are called Wizards! And we join guilds and are named for our talents! Like what we are into!” Levy smiled. “I've told you about Natsu a little bit aready, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer because he loves fire and watching things explode.”

 

“You got that right Levy!” Natsu winked with a thumbs up making Lucy chuckle. That was a nice sound. A pure sound.

 

“We call Gray the Ice Mage because he has a cold exterior. Plus his room is so freezing cold all the time because of his AC which is on whatever season it is!” Levy chuckled and Gray rolled his eyes.

 

“Juvia is a Water Mage because she's the best on the swim team, and she enjoys sitting out in the rain. She loves basically anything that involves water.” Levy explained and Lucy nodded Natsu listening in as he watched Mirajane put the Fairy Tail symbol on Juvia's leg. She had apparently picked the color blue since that was what Mirajane was using to apply it on Juvia's upper thigh.

 

“Wow that's really cool.” Lucy mused making Natsu look back at her. “Unlike Gray.” He commented and Gray growled. “I'm gonna knock your teeth in flame brain!” Gray stood and Natsu stood also getting a good feeling in his bones. He loved fighting just for the fun of it.

 

“Like you could with your weak punch!”

“At least I don't yell Fire Dragon Iron Fist or whatever you say before I punch people!”

“Oh yeah? I don't have a creepy stalker who watches me sleep every night!”

“BOYS!”

 

Their heads were pushed away from each other by the Erza, Natsu feeling the power of her strong grip on his head. “Ow.” He whined.

 

“Oh and that's Erza, we call her the Re-quip Mage because of her interest in martial arts and medieval swords and weapons.” Levy explained before Erza looked over and smiled as she held Natsu and Gray back from ripping each other apart. “Nice to meet you........Eh?”

 

“Lucy! I'm Lucy!” Natsu chuckled and gave up the fight knowing Erza had won. It seemed Gray had done the same knowing their defeat.

 

Then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. “Aww darn it I was almost done with my eighth plate!” Natsu complained as everyone stood up to leave. “You've eaten eight plates of food!?” Lucy freaked out and Natsu chuckled at her. “Yeah! It's nothing!” He waved her off before turning to Erza who was in class with him next.

 

“Tell Professor Makerov I'm checking up on Happy and grabbing my books! That's why I'm late!” Natsu ran off leaving everyone in his dust as he dashed up to his dorm room which he shared with... no one actually. Just his little partner.

 

He opened the door so see his cat sleeping on his bed before he smiled and checked to see if he had food and water. Then he got a wiff of the litter box. Natsu waved in front of his nose to shoo the scent away. “Man Happy you reek!” Natsu grabbed his books and headed out of the door to his next class.

 

* * *

 

That night everyone was gathered in their guilds when Lucy came busting in the door of the Fairy Tail guild “I'm joining Fairy Tail!” She exclaimed and Gray sent her a smile, “Took you long enough!” Levy hugged Lucy and Lucy giggled along with Levy. “Well I obviously had to join, my roommate is in this Guild!”

 

They laughed as Mirajane ran up to the both of them as they celebrated. “Come with me Lucy! You'll have to decide what color you want since we just got new one's delivered in today!” Mirajane pulled her by her hand out of sight into a little closet making Natsu sigh.

 

“How's Juvia?” He asked and Gray almost jumped out of his clothes from being startled. He looked at Natsu and gulped. “She looks great, but uh I think she's worried on how to show off her new guild tattoo without being too provocative.” Natsu breathed a few chuckles. “Since when did that matter with you Gray?” Gray glared at his friend. “It's not like I'm some perverted pig or something!”

 

“Yeah well you just randomly start stripping sometimes.”

“I do not!” Grey said in his underwear.

 

“Whatever man.” Natsu said turning away as he sipped at his drink.

 

Natsu finished his drink and got up to walk around and maybe think about what he was gonna eat for lunch tomorrow.

 

“HEY NATSU! Look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy tail mark on my hand!” Lucy exclaimed sounding super excited but Natsu only replied in a monotone voice with no interest whatsoever. “Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the Guild Loony.”

“THE NAME'S LUCY!”

 

“Natsu!” Erza exclaimed making Natsu look over at her. “Yes, Erza?” He asked and she pointed at Lucy who stood beside him. “You should show Lucy around the Guild a bit and show her our hide outs tomorrow.” Erza said and Natsu sighed. “Nah, I'd rather not.”

“Oh, did I stutter? I think I meant you will show Lucy around the Guild tomorrow.” Erza said and Natsu sweat dropped looking down. “Right.” He turned to Lucy, “See you tomorrow then!” He waved and raced up to his room for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Alright I'm ready for my tour.”

 

Natsu looked Lucy up and down with her brown skirt and darker greet tank top. “Yeah, I guess we'll start with the main hall.” He lead her and she followed close behind.

 

After all the touring Natsu checked his watch his eyes widening. “Aw crap! I need to check up on my cat!” He started to panic for no reason.

 

“Aww, you have a cat?” Lucy asked giving him cute eyes. “Yeah, I haven't fed him all day.” Natsu chuckled nervously. “C-can I come with you and play with your kitty?” Lucy asked and Natsu looked at her a moment before slowly nodding. “Wouldn't hurt could it?” He shrugged his shoulder before turning and leading the way to his room as Lucy swooned over the fact that she'd be able to play with a cat.

 

When they got to his dorm he unlocked it and stepped inside before grabbing the bag full of feed. It had minnie fish shaped pebbles. “Happy!” Natsu called as Lucy stepped inside closing the door behind her. Then the cat came runing up to his feeding bowl and began munching down on his “fish”.

 

“Uhm......”

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering... Why is your cat blue?”

 

Natsu looked back at his cat which was making him chuckle and pet his warm body. “His mom was pregnant with a litter when her lame owner injected some weird thing into her. All the other kittens died but this guy survived, and with a cool color too!” Natsu pet him more the cat beginning to purr under his touch.

 

“Isn't that right Happy?”

 

“Why did you name him Happy?”

“Why do you have so many questions about my cat?”

 

Lucy groaned, “It was only two ok calm down.” Natsu chuckled at her. “I was just joking.” Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

 

“But, I named him Happy because I was happy when I got him from the animal shelter. That's all.” Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled also.

 

“Here.” Natsu picked his cat up and handed him over to Lucy who accepted him with open arms. “He kinda smells like fish doesn't he?” Lucy scratched under his chin Natsu watching them closely.

 

“Yeah, his food is fish flavored so.”

“Makes sense.”

“Hmm.”

 

Natsu got up and sat on the bed with Lucy as the cat was in between them. “I really like it here.” Lucy admitted and Natsu nodded. “Yeah, it's really nice.”

 

Then they sat there petting the kitty in silence for a few moments as Natsu thought. He knew where Levy's dorm was. So he could come visit when he wanted to. Maybe he finally had found a cat sitter that would enjoy staying with Happy. After a week most people took their money and ran away screaming.

 

Natsu had a gut feeling that Lucy was tougher than that though. He had a gut feeling she was tougher than a lot of things.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of these chapters pre-written on my computer I'm just touching them up as I post them. So yeah.. I know it's boring at the moment but it will get interesting as it goes on lol. Please don't leave meeeee! XD


	3. Party Time!

_**~Lucy~** _

 

Joining Fairy Tail was one of the best decisions in Lucy's life. She just knew it. Everyone in the Guild was so nice and welcoming. No one seemed to be acting rude towards her. Mirajane was skeptical at first but Lucy could understand that. Everyone feels skeptical when a new person joins their “group”.

 

All throughout her classes she couldn't wait to go back to the Guild she had joined. She wanted to meet up and discuss stuff that they'd do together. Whether it was donating raised money to some charity or working for the community. Or just partying like a normal college kid! Lucy was so excited and she wanted to do everything with Fairy Tail. They had just been so nice to her! Except for some people.

 

Lucy's cheeks turned red in anger...

 

Natsu Dragneel, he was a real knuckle head and didn't get the best grades but he passed when he needed to. Lucy assumed someone probably helped him study for his important exams. _Probably some cute flirtatious girl who really only wanted in his pants-_. Lucy lifted her head a small gasp escaping her lips from her surprising thought that she had just created. Why would she care if someone wanted to get with him? It wasn't like she had feelings for the pig-headed jerk who tackled her to the floor on her first day.

 

Lucy sighed and relaxed laying her head on her crossed arms which were resting on the table in front of her. She fluttered her eyelashes and starred at the wooden table studying it's grooves and lines. Of course being a tutor would give advantages to forming a bond and eventually (maybe) getting close enough to the person to let you have your way with them.

 

Lucy blushed at her thought. _This is not what I should be thinking about during class!_ Steam seemed to be coming off of her.... At least she felt like it was.

 

~~

 

“Good news everyone! We're having a party!”

 

Everyone began to cheer at Mirajane's words making her smile.

 

“Aw sweet! My first party at the Fairy Tail Guild!” Lucy cheered and Levy smiled. “If you're a real party lover you won't be disappointed, Fairy Tail throws awesome parties!” Levy chuckled and Lucy nodded smiling.

 

“I really like it here and it's only my fourth day!” Lucy giggled and Gray crossed his arms a slight grin on his face. “As long as you're old enough you'll get slammed like the rest of us.” Gray said and Lucy sweat dropped. “Uh, yeah...”

 

“Don't listen to him.” Erza said walking over to the group. “Only those who choose to get drunk do. Not everyone has Gray and Natsu's logic.” Erza smirked in their direction as Natsu ate and Gray grinned sipping at his ice water chewing ice from his cup as Juvia watched him from beside him.

 

“What's Gray and Natsu's logic?” Just after Lucy asked Natsu swallowed his food and burped. “It's all or nothing so bottom's up blondy!” Natsu exclaimed and Lucy growled. “In your dreams!” She exclaimed taking the 'bottoms up blondy' as a sexual joke.

 

“Heh, whatever you say Lucy. By the end of the night you'll be in check.” Natsu gave Lucy a sexy, toothy grin which only he could pull off... Somehow. “Ugh.” Lucy facepalmed.

 

Erza turned from looking at Natsu to looking at Lucy. “Well, it seems Natsu has plans for tonight.” Lucy shrieked at the thought.

 

“ _Hey Lucy, let's go at it in my dorm with my weird blue cat watching us.”_

“ _Aye Natsu!”_

 

Lucy whimpered. “Why the heck did I even say 'aye'!?” Lucy thought aloud as her cheeks boiled a deep red.

 

~~

 

“Hey Levy.”

“Yes, Lucy?”

“You wanna go shop for dresses with me for the party?”

 

Levy turned and looked at Lucy as Lucy practically begged her. “I never even thought of buying anything new... Yeah we should totally do it girl!” Levy exclaimed and Lucy squealed as they high-fived each other.

 

“Get ready Levy! We're going shopping!”

“Oh yeah! Nearest mall here we come!”

 

~~

 

They looked through the racks pulling out dresses to try on so they knew if it looked good on them or not. Plus it was just fun even if they knew they weren't gonna buy them cause they were way too expensive for them.

 

“Ooh, I see you love blue's and greens.” Levy pointed out looking at Lucy's armful of dresses Lucy chuckled. “I see you like grey and black dresses.” she pointed at Levy's arm which held different grey and black dresses. Levy blushed. “Y-yep.”

 

“Let's go try some on now!”

“Yeah!”

 

They both ran to the dressing rooms and quickly tried on their dresses.

 

“Levy.” Lucy said from the dressing room beside Levy's. “Yes Lu-chan?” Levy said and Lucy smiled. “I-I think this one's too tight and revealing for a first party so can you please look at it?” Lucy asked sorta of timidly. She was nervous because she didn't know Levy that well yet. But even so they treated each other like really close sisters.

 

“Of course Lucy! Just give me a moment!” Lucy sighed as she heard Levy get ready to exit her dressing room and look at Lucy. Lucy drew in a deep breath and stepped out looking at Levy in her short grey dress that came down to a little above the knee. But it was so tight and form fitting it brought out every curve of Levy's and would make any man imagine things he shouldn't.

 

“Wow Levy it's beautiful!” Lucy complimented and Levy blushed. “Wasn't I supposed to be judging your dress instead of your judging mine?” Lucy giggled before spreading her arms and spinning around once so Levy could get a good look of all of her.

 

“Hmm, yeah. A little too much for a first party.” Levy nodded her hand resting on her chin as she thought. “Ok, be right back!" Lucy said before Levy nodded at her. “Me too! See you in a sec!” “You too!” Then they both ran into their dressing rooms to try on another dress they had picked out.

 

After slipping out of their old dresses they jumped into new ones and rushed to examine the other and give their opinion. “Whoa Levy, I didn't see the blue flower dress. But it really fits you.” Lucy commented and Levy beamed. “You think so?” “Of course!” Lucy exclaimed happily.

 

The dress base was dark blue but the flowers on it had assortments of a lighter blue and white. It was really cute. The dress was form fitting and went all the way to her knees it had fancy thick straps that had light blue ruffles that matched the color of the blue flowers.

 

Levy looked at Lucy's outfit and gasped. “Blue really suits you Lucy.” Levy marveled and Lucy chuckled. Lucy's dress was a two piece that left her belly button exposed. The top had a strap that went around her neck and criss-crossed over her chest looking like a fabric that was covering her chest. The bottom piece was just a regular old skirt with gold outlining. It was mid thigh length and flowy leaving it easy to dance and move and stuff.

 

“Hold on to it, it looks nice.” Levy said and Lucy nodded. “You too, that dress is the bomb!” Lucy complimented and Levy blushed before they went back in their dressing rooms to try on more clothing.

 

They tried on several dresses making several memories and having many laughs. It was really fun and Lucy felt a ton closer to Levy because of it. She'd never forget it.

 

~~

 

Lucy folded laundry as Levy sat on her bed reading her books that she needed to read for class. Lucy sighed as she looked out the window watching the color of the outside change slowly from bright yellow into an amber then orange and finally its descent into blues and blacks. “Who all will be at the party?” Lucy asked and Levy took off her glasses to look at Lucy.

 

“Well hopefully our whole guild will make it but Fairy Tail members like you can invite other people from other guilds if you so wish to see them there.” Levy explained and Lucy nodded slowly.

 

“So is Gajeel coming?”

 

Levy almost fell off the bed from the startling question. “W-w-what? Gajeel? Why would Gajeel be coming?” Levy said nervously and Lucy smirked in her direction. “Oh, I don't know... I just thought a certain Script Mage would've thought about inviting her most obvious crush of the century.”

 

“It's that obvious!?!?!?!?!!!” Levy exclaimed and Lucy asked getting confirmation that she was actually crushing on Gajeel. “Yep.” Lucy popped the P and Levy sighed in exasperation.

 

“Fine, I actually didn't invite him yet...”

 

“What!? The party's tomorrow night!?” Lucy exclaimed and Levy chuckled nervously pulling her knees up to her chest Lucy reading her expression like a book.

 

“Oh no! You're NOT going to chicken out! You're going over to his dorm tonight in a cute little outfit of yours and inviting him!” Lucy exclaimed and Levy gasped. “But I just got into my PJ's!” Levy rebutalled. “Then go in your PJ's! They're cute too!” Lucy exclaimed and Levy looked down to examine her PJ's.

 

Long soft pants with books all over them and her tank top that was blue matching the blue of a couple of the books on her white backgrounded pants.

 

“Well, I guess.” Levy said and Lucy pointed towards the door. “No, I guess's! Get your lsippers on and head out that door now!” Levy stumbled out of her bed grabbing her headband and rushing out the door in her slippers. “I'll be right behind you!” Lucy yelled to Levy who was running down the hallway.

 

Lucy put her hands on her hips and smirked. “I am good.” _And humble too_ she thought before giggling to herself and following Levy who was running down the hall.

 

~~

 

The door to Gajeel's dorm opened to reveal a tired Gajeel who was only in a white t-shirt and dark grey basketball shorts. Levy panted from the run as Lucy hid and watched from afar.

 

“What're you doing here so late at night Shrimp?” Gajeel asked before ruffling her hair with his hand making her grunt and stumble from the unexpected contact. Lucy winced.

 

“I-I came to invite you!” Levy said cheerily as she could around her crush. Gajeel just raised an eyebrow. “Invite me to what?” … Levy sweat dropped. “T-to Fairy Tail's party tomorrow night. I-I just thought you'd enjoy coming so I took the opportunity to come down here and invite you-”

 

“Fine.” Gajeel grunted as he crossed his arms his black cat known as Pantherlilly rubbing against his legs. “What?” Levy asked feeling astonished. “I'll go to your Guild's little party.”

 

They both stood there in silence a moment before Levy smiled. “Alright! See you then Gajeel!” She jumped up and hugged him making him gasp and stumble back before she fell off blushing deep red as Gajeel now was. Then she waved awkwardly before running down the hall back to her dorm.

 

~~

 

“You did amazing Levy!” Lucy encouraged as they got ready for bed. “You really think so?” Levy asked concerned just grasping at any assurance that she wasn't a total idiot in front of him.

 

“Yeah! It's a casual party so he won't assume anything. You're just inviting him as a friend and that's all you let on!..... Sorta.” Lucy mumbled the last part making Levy look up from her lap. “What was that?”

 

“Oh nothing! Goodnight Levy!” Lucy turned off the light and rolled over hoping Levy was still feeling confident.

 

“G-goodnight Lucy....” Then Levy's light turned out leaving complete darkness for the two to go to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about Jerza and I'm thinking of a plot so I'm gonna make a book about it lol. who knew you could get inspired from dreams?? hehe


	4. I'm Not Drunk!

_**~Natsu~** _

 

Natsu didn't understand the hype for parties. But nevertheless he always showed up if Fairy Tail had a party. He didn't know, he just felt like it was kinda an obligation because it was his Guild and he wanted to spend time with them.... Even if they're all drunk off their feet.

 

Natsu chuckled as he won the race in Mario Kart as Gray walked into Natsu's dorm in his party outfit. It wasn't too fancy but it caught the attention of most girls. “How's that crush of yours doin'?” Natsu asked in the silence making Gray almost jump out of his skin.

 

“Geez Natsu you scared me.” Gray said a little mad but Natsu could tell he was trying to change the subject. Natsu grinned and shut off his electronic paying attention to Gray. “You're avoiding the question. You told me you'd tell me about this kinda stuff.” Natsu complained making Gray stick to his promise. “Ugh, fine.” Gray sat down on the bed before sighing.

 

“It's not good, I can't stop thinking about her!” Gray complained and Natsu chuckled patting Gray on the back a few times. “That's an easy fix buddy.” Natsu said and Gray looked back at him. “Really? How do I fix it then?” Gray asked and Nastu grinned.

 

“Just ask her out.”

 

“WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!?”

 

“Oh come on, you have been tip-toeing around the subject for months now. It's about time you got fired up and asked her out!” Natsu said and Gray groaned putting his face into his palm. “I knew telling you about Juvia would be a bad idea.”

 

“What's stopping you though? She likes you, you like her? Are you stupid or something?”

 

Gray growled, “Can we just stop talking about this?” Natsu then jumped up on the bed to his feet making him tower over Gray. “Not until you tell me why you won't ask her out!” Natsu yelled pointing down at Gray. “Knock it off already!” “No, way pal!” “Then I'll just have to make you!” “Bring it on Freezer Burn!”

 

Then Gray attacked Natsu back onto the bed and they wrestled punching and hitting at one another without being hindered by Erza.

 

* * *

 

“So what are you wearing to the party?” Gray asked as they both panted both satisfied with being able to fight one another. “These clothes of course!” Natsu grinned making Gray raise an eyebrow at him. “You'd look completely stupid if you showed up in something so plain.” Gray said and Natsu scoffed. “Fine, well then what do you say I wear stripper boy.”

 

Gray rolled his eyes and stood up. “Something classy, but also rebel like. A perfect balance.” Gray opened Natsu's closet before smirking. “This will be fun.”

 

* * *

 

“Aww man! This makes me itchy!” Natsu started scratching all over making Gray roll his eyes. “Then try this on you dummy!” Gray handed him another outfit before sending him into the bathroom to try it on. Finally after a thousand outfits (it seemed) Natsu found something simple yet rebellious and one could say almost sexy outfit.

 

“I like it! It makes it easy to move! Oh yeah!” Natsu started dancing around the room making his cat wake up and jump out of the way of his roudy owner and hiss at him.

 

“Alright, then shall we leave?” Gray asked and Natsu nodded throwing on his trademark scarf his dead father gave him. Natsu really missed him. Sometimes he'd even dream of him.

 

* * *

 

Natsu walked into the party and he smiled, he hated the process of making himself get ready for the party, but once he was there he was on fire (metaphorically). He loved it once he was there. The smiles and laughs of his fellow Guild-mates. It all brought his spirits up and made him enjoy the party so much more than he would if he was all alone with some strangers.

 

“Hi Mira!” Natsu beamed skipping up to the bar table. “Hey Natsu! What would you like to drink?” She asked and Natsu stroked his invisible beard as he thought. “Ahh, I dunno. Just give me a beer!” Natsu said and she gave him a cup of beer before smiling at him. “Thanks Mira!” He walked off as he sipped at his beer the taste of tingling flames on his tongue. Man he liked that feeling.

 

He took another gulp before looking up to see Lucy and Levy walk into the party before Levy turned extremely pink.

 

“Go talk to him!” Lucy insisted before pushing Levy towards the reason she was blushing. Gajeel.

 

Natsu raised an eyebrow not connecting the two, even though it was so obvious. Gajeel and Levy liked each other and everybody knew it.... Well... Except Natsu of course.

 

Natsu drank beer after beer as he watched everybody party and talk. He wanted to go find Gray and fight him again but he didn't want to ruin anybody's night. So Natsu would just sit and drink. He knew he'd pay for every sip in the morning. That's how every Fairy Tail Party was the next day. A headache and aching joints. A real pain.

 

Natsu groaned taking another sip before he heard the music become louder. He looked and saw everyone gathering to dance in groups near the speakers so the music was right in their ears vibrating through their bodies making them feel more alive.

 

Natsu chuckled before he felt someone grip his arm. He looked to see Erza looking down at him. “What do you want ssssword lady?” Natsu asked and Erza groaned in annoyance. “Go dance, or something? Have fun!” Erza said and Natsu rolled his eyes. “I'm ssssleepy.”

 

Erza pulled Natsu to his feet, “Go dance or there will be dire consequences.” She glared right into his eyes making them widen. “Yes, Ma'am!” Natsu squirmed out of her grip and drunkenly ran his way to the dance floor.

 

He looked around and watched other people for ideas before just doing his best to dance. He wasn't the greatest at it at all. Like, he was one of the worst dancers ever.

 

As he weirdly moved around, which he classified as dancing, a blond woman made her way up to him stumbling over herself just as much as Natsu was.

 

“N-NATSUUUU!”

 

Natsu almost jumped out of his party outfit at the sound of his name like that. He wasn't expecting anyone to be talking to him besides Erza or people he knew well. But there was the newest member calling his name. Really loudly as a matter of fact.

 

She stumbled over to him before falling into his arms pressing flush against him. Natsu stumbled back at he held her upright his vision starting to turn a little fuzzy. “Lucccy?” He asked as they stumbled back and forth in an attempt to dance.

 

“You're hair is so cute!” Lucy giggled patting at his head drunkenly and with no effort accidentally slapping the side of his head in an attempt to pet his hair. Natsu started laughing making Lucy giggle along with him grabbing lots of people's attention as they laughed and giggled in the middle of he dance floor.

 

“Natsu?” Gray asked and Lucy and Natsu both looked in the direction of the noise. “Oh heeeeeeey Gray!” Natsu waved making Lucy stumble a bit Natsu reacting quick reaching back down to grab her waist and steady her.

 

Gray examined the situation and came to a conclusion. “You're drunk.”

 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Natsu yelled over the loud music making Gray grit his teeth together. “You're drunk!” He yelled and Natsu gave him a confused look. “I'm not drunk! What are you taaaaalking about!” Natsu said before Lucy burst into a fit of giggles again as she held onto his shoulders.

 

Gray rolled his eyes and turned his back to the two. “Whatever, they're adults. I'm not dealing with this.” And with that he walked off.

 

“Yay he's gone!” The two cheered before 'dancing' together.

 

~~

 

“Come on Luccccccy! I have more to show you about Fairy Taaaaail!” Natsu said and Lucy followed him. “Ok Natsssu ssshow meeeee!” Lucy sang.

 

Natsu grabbed her hand and they stumbled all the way around campus and up to his room.

 

“And this is my room.”

 

Natsu gestured to around his room and Lucy giggled. “Natsu you already showed me your room!” Natsu looked down and thought for a moment. “Oh right.” Then he looked up and smiled.

 

“I'll just have to show you again!” Lucy laughed and they both stumbled around the other until Lucy lost her balance falling on Natsu and pushing him back onto the bed with her weight. Happy jumped off the bed before he got squashed.

 

They both became frozen for a moment before bursting out laughing and laying beside each other. “Oh man tonight has been so fun!” Natsu punched the air and Lucy giggled. “Yeah!”

 

Then they both calmed their breathing and just laid still for a few moments before turning and looking at each other.

 

Lucy smiled lightly and Natsu let out a small breath a light grin forming on his face as he looked at her.

 

Then they both leaned into each other and their lips met. In a slow and perfect harmony. The kiss was long and sweet. Long and gentle. Long and full of lust.

 

They both pulled away panting as they looked at each other. Then they jerked each other closer in a hungrier type of way with an even hungrier and rougher kiss. Lust was the only emotion that filled the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward from here on out folks XD   
> (but hey, at least nalu's getting it on)  
> LOLOL


	5. We Did WHAT!!?!??!!?

_**~Lucy~** _

 

Her head was pounding hard with almost relentless pain. But it was nothing compared to her fast beating heart. Her heart was going faster than a horses hooves on a racetrack. Why? She had woken up to Natsu Dragneel. Her fellow Guild-mate. And the worst part? They were both naked. So that could only mean....

 

Lucy shrieked as she yanked the covers up over her chest, covering herself more than she already was, as she sat up. “What are you doing here!? Why are we naked!??!!” She screamed and Natsu groaned in his sleep before sitting up making the covers fall down to reveal his bare chest. “What?” Natsu rubbed his head as he blinked looking at her.

 

“Wait, this is my room so why are you here?” He jabbed his pointer finger towards her chest and she gasped scooting back so quickly she lost her balance and fell off the bed in a heap of limbs and comforters. “HEY! IT'S FREEZING! GIVE ME THE BLANKETS BACK!” Natsu yelled as Lucy panted from the surprise of the fall, but realizing now that Natsu was sitting on the bed and very naked her eyes widened.

 

“N-no! I can't look at you!” Lucy exclaimed covering her face with the white covers as she squeezed her eyes shut her wishing it was all just a really messed up dream. “What do you want me to do!? Stay here freezing?” Natsu complained and Lucy whined, “Just put some clothes oooon!”

 

“Hmph, fine.” Natsu replied before she heard the floor boards creak from the weight of Natsu. She heard him walk around him and felt the floor boards shift under her body only slightly as he walked over her to his dresser and getting dressed.

 

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,” Natsu promised and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She lifted the blanket from her head but kept it around her naked body still. She opened one eye at a time to see Natsu had only put on a pair of white basketball shorts with two black lines running down the outside of the shorts.

 

Lucy gulped and sat up covered in the blankets her face red as ever. “So you wanna explain why you're in my dorm or should I ask Happy?” Natsu said threateningly and Lucy gasped. “Me!? Why don't you tell me!? And the cat???” Lucy said and Natsu turned his face away from her slightly as he closed his eyes his arms crossed over his bare chest and scarf he always wore.

 

“The cat always tells the truth..” Lucy looked at him skeptically. “...You wouldn't understand..” Lucy scoffed at his words and began standing up (seeming to forget the whole being naked situation) she let the blanket fall to the floor making Natsu open his eyes and look at her as she spoke. “Look, I don't know what happened last night but I know one thing. I did something pretty darn stupid!” She jabbed a finger in his chest and he began to snicker making her put her hands on her hips. “What's so funny Flame Brain?” She asked him threateningly as she glared at him.

 

He put a hand up to his mouth as he snickered. “I was just gonna say you've learned Gray's stripping habit. You even called me Flame Brain like him!” He began to laugh and Lucy looked down at her bare form before screeching and punching Natsu. “Why didn't you tell me earlier you perv!”

 

She got dressed and sat on his bed before sighing. “Look, we both know what happened last night. It's pretty clear from the situation of being naked. In bed... _Together_...” Lucy said and Natsu nodded in agreement. “We were pretty drunk last night,” Natsu admitted and Lucy sighed closing her eyes realizing she had a pretty bad headache. “Yeah, I was so slammed.” She put a hand on her head as if it would ease the pain of her headache.

 

“Hey, do you remember what happened last night after we came up to my dorm?” Natsu asked and Lucy blushed deeply before shaking her head. “N-nope! I don't remember a thing!... Uh... Do you remember anything?” She asked and he stared at the ground a minute before shaking his head no. “Nah, it's all blank to me.” He said still staring at the ground, or was he staring at her feet?

 

Lucy sighed before standing up and starting to walk towards the door, but a sudden pain stopped her making her stumble and fall into Natsu's arms as she shrieked. “Whoa, you ok there Blondie?” Natsu asked looking down at her as he held her steady so she wouldn't fall. “No, I'm just fine. Nothing hurts.” She squeaked out her face resembling the color of a very ripe tomato.

 

“You sure? You fell like something was bothering you?” Natsu asked and she stood upright making him able to look her in the eyes. Lucy stared into his for a moment them both in complete silence before Lucy came back to reality. She jerked away from him, stumbling back a bit.

 

“It's fine, there's a first time for everything right?” Lucy asked before chuckling awkwardly as she rubbed her upper arm nervously. After a few second Natsu's eyes widened in realization, “I-I was your first-.” Natsu stopped himself as Lucy winced hearing him say it out loud She closed her eyes and waited for him to bash her for waiting so long and being such a goody-two-shoes. But that never came.

 

She heard a deep chuckle escape his lips her hearing heightened because her eyes were closed. “That's weird, you were my first time too.” Lucy gasped opening her eyes and looking at him. “R-really?” she asked a little too excitedly.

 

“Yeah! No biggie! You're a such a nice person!”

 

_Woah, did I actually just get a compliment from this guy?_

 

“But you're so weird.”

 

_The Flame Brain with the blue cat thinks I'm weird?_

 

Lucy groaned glaring at him before sighing. “I gotta go.” She turned and started hobbling towards the door feeling lots of pain in her lower parts. Just before she got to the door Natsu ran past her and opened it for her making her gasp and look at him. “Hey, since you're in pain and all because of me. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you that will help with the pain ok?” He asked before smiling. Lucy smiled back lightly before sighing.

 

“Yeah I would, but I don't really think there's much you can do at all. I'll just have to wait it out.” Lucy said glumly and Natsu chuckled. “Whatever! See you at the Guild then Lucy!” He closed the door and Lucy sighed before turning and making her way down the hall.

 

 _Man, I feel really bad for lying to the guy that took away my virginity._ Lucy thought remembering how she told him she didn't remember anything about last night. The truth was, she remembered most of it. Maybe all of it. And just the thought of it was making her legs weak and her throbbing pain below increase, in memory of the actions of that night.

 

Lucy whimpered before grumbling nonsense as she walked the rest of the way to her dorm.

 

* * *

 

“So where were you last night?” Levy asked as they ate lunch together. Lucy squeaked as her cheeks became completely red. “I woke up this morning and you weren't there. I just wanna know where you slept for the night?” Levy asked and Lucy sighed.

 

“I-I was at Ezra's, but don't ask her. She was pretty drunk last night too.” Lucy said and Levy nodded taking a bite of her Chinese take out she had ordered for her lunch. “Mm, there's Natsu.” Levy pointed and Lucy blushed glancing over her shoulder to see Natsu walk into the guild whistling a fast paced tune. “He came in late today, usually he's earlier than now,” Levy observed and Lucy looked down at her food suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. Her friend's observation was too keen it was making her so nervous her stomach was taking the hit for it. Therefore she couldn't eat another bite.

 

Lucy laid her head on the table beside her dish of food before she heard a familiar voice shout her name. “Hey, Lucy!” She instantly shot upright looking to see Natsu running towards her a smile on his face. “I see you're not eating your food.” He said and Lucy groaned, _everyone's being extra observant today I see._ “Go ahead, you can eat it.” Lucy leaned back in her chair her chair as if saying 'have at it'.

 

“Aww sweet! You knew exactly what I was thinking Luce!” He went to grab her plate the back of his hand brushing against her chest making her face turn extremely red. Thankfully she was the only one who noticed he had done that.

 

Natsu literally lifted the plate up and poured its contents into his mouth. “Mmm, yummy!” Natsu rubbed his stomach before turning making Lucy roll her eyes in annoyance at him. He turned and took the plate to be washed before returning with another plate of food.

 

“Ugh, my head hurts,” Lucy complained of her headache to Levy. “Did you take any medicine yet?” Levy asked and Lucy shook her head. “No, I forgot to grab some when I got dressed this morning,” Lucy mumbled and Levy chuckled. “Don't worry, I always carry around pain killers in my purse for emergencies!” Levy pulled out the small bottle and Lucy gasped. “You're the best Levy!” She took the pills and swallowed them as Levy giggled. “Anything for you girl.”

 

* * *

 

Every class Lucy went into, every lecture she listened to, every student she bumped into and had to talk for a moment, it was all boring and she couldn't concentrate on it. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the night before when she was _way_ more than friendly to a fellow Guild-mate.

 

Lucy didn't know if it was the never dying throbbing of pain between her legs or the pleasant memories of her first experience of sex that made her keep thinking about it. She didn't know if it was the way Natsu panted or how his sweat came in droplets making the friction of their skin so much smoother and less dry. Or maybe it was the way he grunted in effort every time he-

 

“Miss Heartfiilia!” Lucy almost fell out of her seat in surprise she was so caught up in her thoughts she was barely paying attention. No, she wasn't paying attention at all. “Y-yes Mr. Bluethorn?” She stuttered making the teacher sigh. “Can you tell me the answer to the question I just asked?” He asked her and Lucy gulped looking at the board for any hints of what they were talking about. When that didn't give her a specific answer she looked around the room for help. Either no one saw her plea for help, or they were letting her get what she deserved.

 

“Uh- I- uhm... I'm sorry, no I can't.” She said sadly. “And why not Miss Heartfilia?” Mr. Bluethorn asked and Lucy sighed in defeat. “Because I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me.” She asked him with hope. She heard him sigh from the front of the room, “You are forgiven, but pay attention next time Lucy.” He called her by her name making her sigh in defeat.

 

“Anyone who _was_ paying attention know the answer?” He asked before other people raised their hands as Lucy slumped in her seat. _WHAT WAS I THINKING, THINKING ABOUT THAT STUFF IN CLASS!? I'M SO STUPID!!!_ Lucy smacked herself a few times before paying attention.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm so nervous of what my readers will think of this hehehue


	6. GO AWAY BAD THOUGHTS!!!

_**~Natsu~** _

 

Natsu woke up with a blue cat laying on his face. “Geez Happy, I know you crave attention but sleeping on my face and almost suffocating me isn't the way to get it.” Natsu sighed before picking his cat up and setting him beside him on the bed where Lucy lay only a few mornings before.

 

Natsu stood and got dressed before brushing his teeth as he held a straight face. Though his face was emotionless his head was going a million miles an hour. He had lied, lied right to the face of the woman who he had given his virginity away to. He did remember that night. He remembered every last detail. From the feel of each piece of clothing, she had to the way her toes curled right when she climaxed.

 

It sent shivers down his spine, every time he thought about it his hands became clammy and he felt like he could run a whole marathon and still have enough energy to fight the military. He didn't know, those thoughts made him feel so weird. He hated it. But no matter how hard he tried it only took about twenty minutes before he thought about it again. So he was angry. And who did he take that anger out on? Gray Fullbuster of course.

 

“I'm gonna crush his skull against the pavement!” Natsu swore as he brushed his teeth. His cat was watching him from behind making movements as if he was cheering him on. Natsu rinsed his mouth and spit into the sink before getting dressed and feeding his cat. “Bye Happy!”

 

Natsu slammed the door and headed down to the Guild his book bag slung over his one shoulder. Natsu skipped into the Guild where he saw Erza eating her precious strawberry cake that she loved so much.

 

Natsu chuckled walking in a certain aura around him like he was ready to kick some butt. He looked around until he saw Gray talking to Juvia who was eager to listen to anything he had to say. “Aha.” Natsu grinned triumphantly before stomping over to Gray who noticed Natsu making his way over to him.

 

Gray smiled and waved, “Hey Natsu! We were just talking about you!” Natsu grinned. “Oh yeah, that's cool.” Natsu raised a fist to punch Gray in the face but his fist was caught by Gray's hand. “What's the big deal here? You got something against me?” Gray asked as they both struggled against each other.

 

“I've got some pent-up energy,” Natsu said in a serious tone that only Gray knew. “and I need you to help me get rid of it,” Natsu said and Gray smirked. “Wanna take this outside?” Gray asked and Natsu nodded. “Probably better,” Natsu said and Gray chuckled before waving at Juvia. “Bye Juvia, see ya later.” They started to walk off as Juvia responded. “I'll be waiting!” She said dreamily and Natsu scoffed quietly so Juvia couldn't hear.

 

Once the two were outside the pressed foreheads together pushing fire and ice right up against each other. “So what's the big deal pinkie?” Gray asked and Natsu shook his head, “It's nothing.” He kicked at Gray's legs making Gray jump up to keep from falling over. “Well, this is a little bit much for nothing don't you think?” Gray panted.

 

“I said! IT'S NOTHING!” Natsu began punching at Gray who lifted his arms to block each punch protecting his face. Natsu stopped panting as the two boys looked each other in the eyes. “It's really personal, and I can't betray this person's trust so buzz off Ice Cube!” Natsu jerked away and Gray grinned.

 

“Fine, just get your energy out.”

“A promise I can definitely keep!”

 

Then Natsu and Gray lunged at each other.

 

* * *

 

“You fools!' Erza sat them both down across from each other as they panted and groaned from injuries they had inflicted on each other. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop your stupid fighting and do something productive like studying!” Erza yelled and both the boys looked down. “We're sorry Erza.” They both apologized and Erza crossed her arms. “Next time I catch you boys fighting I'll have to punish you both!” she said and the boys both jumped up from their seats. “I-I just remembered I've got a book I have to read today!” Gray stuttered and Natsu nodded. “And I have some homework to catch up on!

 

They both looked at each other before looking at Erza and waving “Later!” and they both ran off in different directions.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu sat there outside and did his homework but no matter how hard he tried flashes of soft milky flesh came to his mind. The way her hair looked against the pillow soft, silky, shiny, and clean. Natsu felt himself grinning but then he blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to get the thoughts out. It was a one-time thing, wasn't it? Lucy didn't seem to have any interest in him anymore so he shouldn't have any in her!

 

Natsu hmphed and got back to typing the essay he was hating so much at the moment. It was about something stupid that he thought he didn't need to know, but apparently, it was so important he had to write an essay about it.

_Essays, Lucy might be writing an essay._ Natsu thought, then he thought about how she was probably laying on her stomach as typed the computer her back to the sky. Then Natsu's mind took a sharp turn in a bad direction. He imagined her bare back all sweaty her blond hair sticking to the top of it and her shoulders, him looking down on her wet back as he held her hips to keep her steady as he began to-

 

Natsu slammed his laptop shut with a loud slapping sound catching other people's attention. Natsu panted his eyes wide as he mentally kicked himself for thinking those thoughts Elfman would certainly be punching Natsu and lecturing him about being a man if he knew what kind of thoughts he was having.

 

Natsu didn't know though, his heart was beating fast giving him an elated feeling. It was like a guilty pleasure. Thinking about Lucy that way was a crime, but call him a criminal and throw him in jail because even though he tried so hard to distract himself from bad thoughts he enjoyed it while it lasted. And he knew that was wrong.

 

Natsu packed up his stuff and moved to a different location, he needed to be somewhere loud to keep his thoughts scattered. Maybe the hallways, they were louder than outside. More people were in there. Natsu started walking towards the doors to go inside and sit in the halls of hope. ….. Hope of getting rid of his nasty thoughts....

 

* * *

 

It was safe to say the 'Hall of Hope' as Natsu had thought of it at the time didn't work..... At all...

 

Natsu groaned in annoyance. “What do I gotta do to get rid of these thoughts!” He yelled slamming the side of his face as he walked back to his dorm. Maybe Happy could help. Maybe, he was just a cat though.

 

Natsu opened the door to his doom quickly shutting it behind him before greeting Happy as he would if he was married and had just come home from work. “Happy I'm home!” Natsu sat down his stuff at the foot of his bed which was right next to the door. Natsu made his way inside before looking for his cat. After a few minutes he sat on his bed in defeat, apparently, he had lost his cat. But who would've been to his room to let him out or let him escape?

 

Natsu groaned and laid down on his bed for a few moments in silence. Maybe Lucy could help him look for his cat? Natsu grinned before sitting up exiting his room and heading for Levy's dorm where Lucy was staying.

 

He came in from the outside, he panted looking up at the window to see Lucy looking out it at the scenery. Natsu smiled watching her. She was pretty cute when she thought nobody was watching... She was cute anyways but that was beside the point.

 

Natsu grinned before making his way up the tree that was right beside her window. Somehow Lucy didn't notice the pink haired idiot climbing it because when he jumped for the window she screamed and fell onto the floor. Natsu rolled his eyes and lifted the window before entering to see a shaking Lucy on the floor. “W-what are you doing here!? Why didn't you use the door!!??!!” She yelled jumping to her feet making Natsu chuckle.

 

“Because it's more fun this way. How are you, Lucy?” Natsu asked closing the window and standing up the correct way. Lucy looked down, “Well now that you ask I don't really know. I'm kinda mad you just entered my room through my window.” Lucy glared at him and he snickered putting his hands on his hips. “Ok, what do you need I know you came here for something,” Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Well, I kinda lost Happy. I need someone to help me look for him.” Natsu said and Lucy nodded. “Ok, I'll help you find him,” Lucy promised and Natsu smiled. “Thanks, Lucy!” Lucy blushed and looked down, “It's nothing really.”

 

Natsu pat Lucy on the back accidentally sending her forward a bit, “Then let's get started!”

“Yeah! I just have to text Levy and tell her I might be coming to our dorm late.” Lucy pulled out her phone and Natsu watched her type fast sending Levy a text. “Ok, ready to go!” Lucy said and Natsu smiled. “Let's do it!” Then the two went off to search for the blue colored cat.

 

~~

 

“I'm so tiiiiiired,” Lucy complained and Natsu groaned as they made their way to his dorm. “Are you sure you didn't check your dorm well?” Lucy asked and Natsu nodded. “Yeah, I think I did. But that's why we're here. To make sure.” He opened the door to his dorm and there Happy was. Curled up at the foot of Natsu's bed sawing logs. AKA sleeping.

 

“Oh, great. We just searched all around the campus for a cat who was in your dorm the whole time.” Lucy said pointing at Happy. Then she turned to glare at Natsu. “Oops, my bad.” Natsu chuckled nervously as Lucy glared at him. Then she held out her hand to him.

 

“What?” He asked looking at it. “Give me money.” She ordered and Natsu raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Lucy groaned at his dullness. “I worked hard searching and calling for a cat all around campus. I deserve some money.” She stated matter-of-factly and Natsu groaned rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill handing it to her. “Go buy yourself something nice.” He teased and she smirked in triumph. “I will.” She made her way out the door. “Goodnight Natsu, thanks for the cash.” She blew him a kiss making him freeze in his spot at the threshold of the door his eyes widening.

 

“G-goodnight Lucy!” Natsu quickly slammed the door of his apartment before she saw him turn pink like his hair.

 

Though she hadn't acted nervous a few seconds ago most of the time looking for Happy Natsu had noticed her nervous fidgeting whenever they got close to one another. Or Natsu decided to ask her something like what was her favorite color. It didn't matter. Her cheeks were pink most of the night, whether from anger or embarrassment Natsu didn't know.

 

Natsu sighed and changed into his PJ's before laying in bed and staring at the ceiling in the dark his cat purring next to him as he slowly pet his back. Though the search for Happy was all for nothing he still enjoyed spending that time with Lucy. She was a nice, sweet, cute girl once you got to know her. Natsu smiled. He liked the thought of knowing her, it sounded nice... Like they were... Friends? Maybe..... Hopefully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I haven't updated in a while sorry.


	7. IMPORTANT! PLS READ!

HI GUYS!!! The author here to give you some news 

 

im moving to wattpad so you can read my story there. I won't be updating here anymore so if you want to finish it then you'll find it there!

my username is @/AuthorSenpaii

ok! Hope to see you there! Bye!


End file.
